Palavras
by St.Lu
Summary: Chega um momento em que palavras não são mais necessárias...


**Palavras...**

_St.Luana_

_

* * *

_

_Ando por aí_

_Querendo de te encontrar_

_Em cada esquina_

_Paro em cada olhar_

_Deixo a tristeza e _

_Trago a esperança em seu lugar_

_Que o nosso amor pra sempre viva_

_Minha dádiva_

_Quero poder jurar que esse_

_Amor jamais será_

_Palavras, apenas_

_Palavras pequenas_

_Palavras, momento_

_Palavras, palavras_

_Palavras ao vento..._

**Palavras ao vento – Cássia Eller**

* * *

**Palavra: vocábulo, termo, dição, fonema ou grupo de fonemas com uma significação, manifestação verbal ou escrita...**

É através de palavras que expressamos os mais diversos sentimentos, bem como nossas aspirações, sonhos, opiniões, dúvidas, temores...

É também através das palavras que abrimos o nosso coração ou quebramos o de alguém, porém, quando o sentimento é muito intenso, as palavras se tornam fúteis, imprestáveis... já não conseguimos as utilizar do modo como queremos, se tornam escassas... Quem já não ouviu a expressão "Não tenho palavras..."?

Muitas vezes, um simples sorriso vale muito mais do que um milhão de palavras ordenadas em frases...um sorriso sincero, um sorriso que chega aos olhos...

É então que chegamos no meio mais importante da comunicação: o olhar. Um olhar pode expressar muito mais do que sorrisos combinados com palavras... Reconhecemos só pelos olhos das pessoas, quando estão tristes, felizes, com raiva, com remorso, compaixão, dor e amor. É como costumam dizer: os olhos são a janela da alma.

Conseguimos, se realmente quisermos, ler o mais íntimo de cada ser apenas por seus olhos, seus olhares. Muitos fecham suas janelas porque não querem se mostrar para os outros, não querem parecer vulneráveis, expostos. Outros, querem mais é que o mundo os veja, se possível for.

E é apenas quando realmente se ama muito uma pessoa, que você consegue ler até seus pensamentos através de seus olhos, sejam do tipo ou cor que forem: puxados, grandes, caídos, azuis, castanhos, verdes, pretos, mel, e mais outra infinidade...sejam como forem, eles serão únicos, serão seus, independente se a denominação for a mesma, cada um é especial, da sua forma, da sua maneira, particular, próprio...

E era dessa maneira que tanto Remus quanto Sirius conseguiam identificar exatamente o que se passava um com o outro, cada qual com seu estilo, cada qual com suas expressões, porem todas sinceras e abertas um para o outro. Cumplicidade. Acima de tudo, eles eram cúmplices. De um crime? Só se amar além da conta, entrasse no cartel das ilicitudes...

Se amavam além do que o admitido para meros mortais, como se o real e o possível já não bastasse para os dois. Não apenas um amor carnal, não apenas o prazer do toque na pele, os beijos cheios de paixão e volúpia, não apenas sexo... eles já tinham rompido a barreira que divide o corpo da alma há muito tempo...não existiam janelas fechadas para eles, e a porta de seus corações encontrava-se escancarada, onde existia apenas uma chave, a qual pertencia a apenas eles próprios.

Muitos acreditam que um amor desta maneira é impossível, inadmissível...como o beijo da água com o fogo, do frio com o calor infernal... como o toque do céu e da terra...como a vida e a morte.

Eles não seguiam as regras, não acreditavam no impossível e não desistiam facilmente de seus ideais. Contra tudo e todos, provaram que o mais puro amor ainda existia, como o ar que ninguém vê , mas sabe que existe, porque sente. O ar que é vital, assim como a existência de um para o outro, assim como a luz e a sombra que se dependem para continuarem vivas, para existirem, mesmo no maior antinomismo, porém, eternamente complementares.

Palavras? Quem necessita delas quando se pode tocar o mais fundo de cada ser com apenas um olhar?...

* * *

- _E se?_

_- E se?_

-_E se eu ficar enfermo?_

_-Eu estarei em seu leito, velando o seu sono, sanando suas feridas..._

_-E seu eu não puder andar?_

_- Então eu serei sua bengala, seu pilar de sustentação, suas pernas..._

_- E se eu ficar imperfeito?_

_- Irei te aumentar ao invés de te diminuir..._

_- E se na velhice, ficar feio e enrugado?_

_-Eu beijarei cada uma de suas marcas, porque são suas..._

_- E se eu morrer?_

_- Então morrerei com você, pois sem você não existo, você é o ar que respiro, o sangue que percorre pelas minhas veias, é o meu alimento, meu rumo, minha sanidade, meu..._

_-Se te pedir algo impossível?_

_-Por você, irei até a lua, roubaria todas as estrelas e as prenderia dentro de uma caixinha, apenas por você...irei até o inferno para roubar todas as chamas, apenas para te aquecer nos dias de inverno, apenas pro você..._

_- E se eu me esquecer de quem sou?_

_- Então eu utilizarei cada segundo da minha vida para te fazer recordar..._

_-E se eu me esquecer de você?_

_- Então te reconquistarei todas as horas do dia, se precisar..._

_-E se eu deixar de te amar?_

_- Então te protegerei de longe, te amarei à distância e para sempre me recordarei do teu sorriso puro e de teus olhos sinceros, de teus toques delicados, de você..._

_- E se você deixar de me amar?_

_- Então, eu terei me esquecido de respirar..._

* * *

Uma lágrima escorreu suavemente pela face de Remus...não uma lágrima de tristeza, mas sim uma lágrima de felicidade, de afeto, de amor...

* * *

Lágrimas...não apenas substâncias salgadas, muito mais do que isso...lágrimas são a exteriorização dos sentimentos da alma, sinceras... a mais pura demonstração dos sentimentos, tão frágeis e ao mesmo tempo tão fortes... como as borboletas que enfrentam os ventos, mas nunca perdem sua graça, nunca perdem sua essência...

* * *

- Eu te amo... – disse Remus olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sirius, podendo se ver naquela imensidão azul, que brilhava apenas para ele...

- Eu também te amo...– devolveu Sirius com toda a ternura possível, tentando demonstrar todos os sentimentos que possui, através destas quatro palavras...palavras já não eram o suficiente, não conseguiam suportar o que realmente significavam...

* * *

E foi com isso em mente, que fizeram uma promessa muda, uma promessa que interessava somente aos dois, que apenas eles saberiam e entenderiam...uma promessa de amor eterno...

...Porque, nem mesmo quando a luz de seus olhos se apagassem e suas janelas se fechassem para a eternidade, nem isso conseguiria obstruir suas almas...era o que realmente importava...palavras já não eram necessárias...

* * *

**N/A:** fic curtinha, mas estava morrendo de vontade de escrever algo sobre eles... meio sem nexo...mas utilizem suas imaginações, palavras não são necessárias...Brincadeirinha!!!

Se acharem a história digna de um comentário, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-los...


End file.
